1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a secondary cell manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Secondary cells are installed in electric appliances, such as personal computers, in electric vehicles, and the like. As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5475206, a lid member is welded to an outer case in a secondary cell manufacturing method.
The lid member has a liquid injection hole, which makes it necessary, for example, when welding the lid member to the outer case, to prevent as far as possible welding spatter etc. from entering inside the outer case through the liquid injection hole. One can prevent welding spatter etc. from entering inside the outer case through the liquid injection hole during welding by attaching a tape so as to cover the liquid injection hole or disposing a cap so as to cover the liquid injection hole.
After the lid member is welded to the outer case, the cap etc. is removed from the lid member and the liquid injection hole is revealed to inject an electrolytic solution through the liquid injection hole into the outer case. After initial charging, gas venting, etc. are performed, a seal member is disposed so as to cover the liquid injection hole. The liquid injection hole is sealed as the seal member is welded to the lid member.